The Gifted
by SillyWilly92
Summary: the world has changed greatly, the gov. has control over everyone. monster loom in the night searching for human flesh. and Dee a nieghteen year old boy will soon learn of the powers that lie deep within him.  DeeXRyo
1. Chapter 1

The gifted

Chapter 1

His steps echoed through the damp gray street of district six. The night was at its darkest which left districts three to six completely void of any life. Everyone knew of the dangers that lied within the darkest corners of the broken down pipe filled alley ways of the outer districts. Dee knew the danger he put himself in walking here, he knew of the creatures that could easily and mercilessly rip anyone apart that happened past, of the thieves and criminals that would kill anyone that looked like they could at least five dollars on their person, and worse than that were the patrols that had a tendency to make people they caught walking around after hours "Disappear". But Dee never let that stop him from taking his midnight walks. Dee was never one to be told what to do, not to say that he wasn't cautious, in fact he learned in his short nineteen years of life which streets had the best nooks to hide in if danger was near. He leaned how to listen for the slightest of noise, and how to tense every muscle within his body till every movement he made was virtually silent. Above all that, Dee was quick. At school he was often called "the night panther". Truly, the name was fitting, with his lean muscular body that could run at speeds most could not accomplish and intense green eyes that adjusted incredibly well in the darkness of night.

The thought of his commonly used nick name (mostly used among the girls in his school) made his chiseled lips turn into a sly grin as he recalled the previous night's escapades. He remembered how he had Julie up against one of the coarse plaster walls that made up her small apartment. He loved the way her nails had dug into his back as she screamed and begged her "panther" for more. He growled against her soft mocha skin as his tongue trailed all over her long neck. As he bit down on her shoulder she let out a cry of pleasure that caused her body to tremble against him. He moved within her with a powerful force that shook the old wall he held her against. The sweet memories of her lustful cry's played in his mind. He could feel a sudden heat build within him.

_Stop it Dee_!, he snapped at himself. _You must always remain focused out here. _

Running his hand through his wavy dark locks he surveyed his surroundings momentarily. Everything was quite, which was good. Yet a small part of him felt like something had shifted. After all he wouldn't have left those sweet thoughts of his night with Julie for a simple half hard-on. His cat eyes look through the darkness, his ears ready for even the slightest hint of a disturbance. With slow caution he moved to the nearest tunnel of pips, he crouched low beneath them making his body one with the icy concrete.

He had been lying there for little over an hour before the voices started. Tentatively Dee lowered his hand to his large belt and unhooked the small knife from the hidden compartment within it. The voices grew louder.

_Who could those voices belong to? _He thought to himself. _Who would be speaking so casually like this in fucking district 6! Did they have a death wish? _

"I lost it." A deep overly tired voice grumbled.

"Well find it," Another man's voice demanded, but not in a harsh way. The voice was calming and had a sweet almost musical tone to it.

"I'm trying, it's like he disappeared!" the man kicked a pipe line only a few inches away from Dee's hiding space. Breath caught in his throat, he moved the knife up to his chest, prepared for the worst.

"Calm yourself Rose, getting angry will only make it hard for you to focus."

"This shit happens every time! I don't know why I can never sense him long enough to fucking catch him!"

"Shhh," The calm man's voice hushed the Rose guy softly. "That is not a reflection on you. No one has ever been able to catch him. You should feel accomplished that you can sense him at all."

"It's not enough Ryo, I can't take it when that bastard . . ."

The man named Ryo hushed him again; Dee heard a soft shuffle of feet and rustle of clothing. The man named Rose let out a soft sigh as his body relaxed. Dee twisted silently to peek through a small break between the pipes; he could see the shadowed outline of the two men embracing each other. Dee felt a burning rise in his face, he felt like he was spying on a very private moment. He tried to turn himself around, but as he did the handle of his knife clinked lightly against one of the many pipes.

"Did you hear something?" the man Rose said breaking their embrace.

""What did you hear?" Ryo asked, his voice lost a lot of its gentleness.

"There is someone near." Dee tensed holding his breath with his all of his strength. He didn't want to fight these men; there was something about them that Dee feared. Even though he didn't know what it was exactly.

"A civilian?" Ryo asked as his moved unknowingly closer to Dee.

"Maybe, but he has the gift. It hasn't been awakened yet, but I can feel it slightly."

"Are you sure he's near?"

"Positive."

A large rough hand grabbed Dee by the arm and threw him up in the air like a rag doll. It all happened so fast Dee was unable to full process what happened till his flailing form hit the concrete. Coughing and weaving he rolled off his cut up and injured back onto his left side. He groaned and gritted his as he struggled to prop himself upward. His green eyes stung with tears he refused to release as he meet the black eyes of one of the men. The pain that only moments before consumed Dee's entire form slowly faded as he found himself transfixed on the man. His eyes where blacker then the darkness that surrounded them, yet his skin was as white as the ash that filled the air of district 6 in the early morning hours. The man was older then Dee, if he had to guess he'd say he was in his mid to late twenties. He had a slim body covered in soft black fabric. And though it was difficult to make out in the darkness, he was pretty sure there were two scars that ran vertically down the right side of his face from his eye down to his chin.

"Rose you shouldn't have been so rough, he's very young." The man, Ryo spoke softly as he reached out his pale hand and touched Dee's face. Dee felt his face flush at the warm touch of the black eyed man.

"How was I supposed to know he was so young?" Rose huffed, crossing his arms. He hated watching the way people always looked at Ryo when they first meet him. It was part of Ryo's ability, Rose knew that. Rose also knew he didn't have any right to feel jealousy when it came to Ryo. Ryo wasn't his, Ryo wasn't anyone's.

"I'm not that young!" Dee snapped, it sounded childish but he felt like the Man Rose was talking down to him, he _hated_ being talked down too.

"What's your name," Ryo asked in his soothing tone, drawing Dee's attention back to him.

"Dee," He answered, his voice sounded dazed.

"Dee," Ryo repeated, "Try to relax, this will only take a moment."

"What?" Dee questioned, before a sudden wave of warmth began to emanate from Ryo's hand that rested upon Dee's face. The warmth filled him as he stared deep into the man's dark eyes.

"Ryo!" Rose called his voice full of warning. "We have company!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author note - Just wanted to explain Ryo and Rose's relationship a bit, they are not lovers! So no one kill me! But Rose dose love Ryo, like in the series. And I am and never will make Rose the "Bad guy" I know he has personality flaws but I like him. He can be an ass but I never thought of him as evil in any way. And I'm tired of all the fan fictions that make Rose sooooooooo mean/gross. He actually cares for Ryo, and I know a lot of people hate him cuz he a romantic rival, but I love Rivalry when it comes to love. It makes it more interesting.

Also the characters are a lot different in my story, they will retain some of the characteristics from the original FAKE, but this is my story so I will change things up as I see fit.

Hopefully this won't piss anyone off.

Also I want to make Ryo tougher, still genital but tough at the same time. The world is different, so the characters personalities kind of have to reflect their surroundings.

(this is a DeeXRyo story, but there will be a lot of mixed hooking up)

Chapter 2

Ryo removed his hand from Dee's face, taking the warmth with him. Dee Wanted to grab the older man's hand, he didn't want the warmth to leave, but he resented. The pain Dee had felt before has completely gone, and when he touched his back, he could feel that all his wounds were gone.

_Who are these people? _Dee thought, as he watched Ryo and Rose crouch slightly, preparing for whatever was near. Ryo scanned the dark streets, while Rose closed his eye and muttered softly. Dee stood, knife at the ready, his cat eyes penetrating the looming darkness. Dee was the first to see the creature, before he could warn the others Rose shouts "Ryo left!"

Dee covers his ears protecting them from onset of gun fire. Dee's wide green eyes turned to the scare faced man. Ryo possessed a gun Dee had never seen before. It was long, sleek, and narrow. There was a simple design and three small teal colored air pockets along it narrow barrel.

_This is insane! _Dee crouched down low, and made his way to the ally way on the right. As the sound of gun fire lessened Dee couldn't help but feel relief wash over him.

"Where do you think you're going _human_?" A deep animalistic voice growled. Dee looked up at the large furry creature, whose sharp talons where deeply implanted in the metal wall of the shakes on either side of them. His large golden eyes shone with bloodlust as he watched Dee. His long tongue curled over his leather like lips,

_A wolf-man! _Dee felt his whole body shake as he desperately crawled backward. "Ryo!" Dee screamed till his lungs burned. The wolf-man laughed moving forward, his claws screeched against the metal walls. He was trying to scare Dee, and it was working.

Ryo was at Dee's side in a flash, gun already firing at the massive beast. The bullets only penetrated the surface of the beast's thick furry chest. The beast howled as his blood spurted from his body. His eyes burned red as he charged toward Ryo. A smirk played across Ryo's lips as he stopped firing, he lowered his gun. Dee looked at the scared man in alarm.

_What was the idiot doing? Did he have a death wish? _

The beast was inches away; it raised its great claws as it prepared to attack. With lightening reflex's Ryo pulled out a small pistol and fired a pullet right between the eyes of the great beast. Dark blood splattered from the back of the beast head as it fell to the ground.

"Stupid fucking animals," Ryo grunted under his breath as he put his weapons back into their holders. His black eyes looked down at Dee. "You ok?"

"Am I ok?" Dee asked in disbelief. _Was this guy serious?_

"Stand up." Ryo ordered, offering his hand to the shaken teen. Dee ignores it and stands. Dee looks down into the man's dark eyes hoping that they will give off some hint to the inner workings of this strange person. But there was nothing there, just cold hard darkness.

"You should go," The scarred man turned from Dee strolling back to the other man like nothing happened. "Run home as fast as you can, pretend this didn't happen."

"How can I just pretend this didn't happen?" as the shock faded Dee could feel anger building within him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Ryo." The scarred man replied not breaking his pace, not looking at Dee.

"That's not what I fucking meant!" Dee grabbed the shorter man's arm turning him around. "Who are you? You and that other guy! Why are you walking around with fucking guns! You ain't Patrols, not with those weird ass weapons."

"The less you know the better." The man's face remained blank and emotionless, as he pulled his arm from Dee's grasp. "Now run home little boy, where your safe from the monsters."

XXXXX

The soft bell chimed as only a handful of students entered into the dully light classroom. There was a loud creak as Dee leaned back in his seat. Hands behind his head he breathed in dust filled air. _Another boring day. _

"I'm surprised you're here today Dee," A soft raspy voice cooed into his ear.

"Hello Charity," opening one of his dazzling green eyes to meet her large caramel colored eyes.

"It's Wednesday." She said, sitting on the desk in front of Dee. "You never come on Wednesday."

"I know,"

"Or Thursday, or Friday."

"I had nothing better to do," Dee grumbled as he reached into his pocket pulling out a cigarette.

"Can I have one?" she asked leaning close enough that he could smell the soft scent of lavender that lingered on her smooth copper skin.

"If you give me a kiss." As he said this a sly smile danced across his lips. With a small laugh Charity placed her soft lips on his. Her warm hand moved slowly down his arm, to his hand, then slid the cigarette from his fingers. A few people make cat calls, others call out panther. The teacher yells for everyone to settle down. Charity moves to the seat next to Dee, and lights her cigarette.

As the teacher begins her lesson Dee lights another one of his cigs, taking a long drag he looks out the window. The tall busted up buildings of district 4 meet his tired green eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep, he wondered if he was still in shock. He had lied in bed for hours, tossing and turning. He could still feel them, those cold dark eyes, watching him. With that emotionless stair.

_It's strange_, Dee thought, _That I was attacked by wolf-man, nearly slashed to death, and all he kept thinking about where those eyes._

It was strange; no one had ever left such a lasting impression on him. But there was something about that guy that drew Dee to him, and that light that had somehow healed Dee, how was that possible?

"What was he?" Dee mumbled under his breath. _He wasn't human._ He couldn't have been. _"he has the gift. It hasn't been awakened yet, but I can feel it slightly." _Dee suddenly remembered the other man, what was his name . . . Rose, he had said that. Had he been talking about Dee? What did he mean by that?

A loud siren broke Dee from his thoughts. The whole class goes quite. Was this a drill?

"Class dismissed!" The teacher said as she hurriedly stuffed her papers in her bag. The class went into a sudden uproar as they all ran out of there as fast as they could, the teacher included. Dee waited a bit; he didn't want to get trampled by all the students as they rushed back home. Dee stood slowly, looking out the window at the streets below he could see large crowds running for their lives. Large metal screens begin to cover the windows.

_Monster attack, _"Shit," Dee cursed as he ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

If you read and even sort of like it I'd appreciate feedback both positive and negative =)

Sorry I have such short chapters, got a big test coming up

Chapter 3

It was mayhem, completely and utterly. Dee slipped down a back street he knew few would venture into. Feet pounding the murky asphalt, his breath heavy as he made his way around tangled pipes and looming gray buildings.

"What a shitty day," Dee grumbled through his rough panting. He was almost home when he heard the gun fire. _Shit. _

Dee ran through the small wooden doors that lead into the small brick church he called home.

"Penguin!" Dee called as he slammed the doors shut.

"Dee!" The plump older woman clocked in black and white called back with a sigh of relief. "Ok Edgar, that's everyone! Flip the switch."

The tall lanky man nodded and hit the switch. The small church trembled as the windows and doors where covered in their metal barricades. The round woman ran to Dee, wrapping her arms around him.

"I was starting to worry you wouldn't make it." She shook violently against Dee.

"Aww Penguin you know I can take care of myself."

"Don't call me Penguin you ungrateful brat!" She snapped, but she didn't break their embrace. Dee could tell she was deeply shaken.

"It's ok, I'm alright." Dee muttered softly, running his hand up and down her back. Penguin cared greatly for Dee; truly she was like his mother. This scared Dee though; he wondered how she would deal once he left. Dee looked around at the wide eyed kids that watched him, they were scared. Dee broke their embrace and walked over to the young ones. He made a few jokes as Penguins expense and soon had the children laughing and relaxed.

The rest of the day passed in lock down, only by night fall did the alarm sound informing civilians that they were safe. Edgar hesitantly flipped the switch back into place. Dee knew if Edgar had his way they'd stay in lock down twenty-four-seven. Edgar and Dee often fought over this; Dee firmly believed the children should be able to go outside (during the day). Edgar was firmly against that. He was a quiet man, and in Dee's opinion had strange moral values. Edgar was very fearful of the outside world and got very anxious when any of the children went outside.

Dee could remember how freaked out Edgar was when he discovered how Dee went on his secret night walks. Dee had been twelve at the time, and Edgar still cared about Dee's well-being (simply because of his age.) Yet Penguin always talked Edgar down, she knew Dee was a free spirit and wouldn't be tied down by anything. Not that Penguin approved of Dee's little walks; she just knew that there was no point in trying to stop him.

After all the children are tucked into bed, Penguin touched Dees shoulder softly. Her war, eyes meet his, "Maybe you shouldn't walk around tonight."

"I wasn't planning to." Dee answered curtly, as he headed to his room down the hall (after he turned fourteen he was given a small private room.)

"Really?" Penguin asked surprised.

"Yeah," Dee grumbled, he hoped she wouldn't ask him why. He didn't want to lie to her, but he wasn't about to tell her about the scarred man with the strange glowing hand.

"Goodnight then Dee," She said with a soft smile.

"Night." Dee smiled back.

XXXX

"Ryo? What are you doing?" Rose asked as he rose from the bed covers. Ryo's pale skin reflected the soft light of the moon as he stood looking out the large window in district one, he was watching the scooter and jet cars fly through the tall towers around them. Rose felt himself lost in the beauty of the man, his blonde hair shimmering, his lean muscles wrapped in soft porcelain, and those beautiful ebony eyes.

"Thinking." Ryo replied softly.

"About?" Rose pressed as he walked behind the shorter man. He wrapped his arms around Ryo, holding the man as close to him as he could.

"Things." Ryo replied in his blank tone. No matter how hard Rose tried he knew he could never get close to Ryo. The Scarred man was truly a mystery.

"You should get some sleep."

"Not tired right now." Ryo turned his face slightly, giving Rose a light kiss on his lower jaw. "I'll come back to bed in a bit, I just want to think."

"Very well," Rose shied, removing his arms from around Ryo's warm body. He turned and lied back down on the large bed with snow colored sheets. In moments his breaths evened out, Ryo turned to look at the sleeping man. He pitied Rose, he truly did. The poor man fell for the wrong guy, if only he knew how much better he could do.

"There are actually people who love you, you know?" Ryo softly brushed a soft dark blonde curl of the sleeping man's face. With a sigh Ryo dressed himself, grabbed his guns and headed for the door. "Sorry Rose, but the little one is going to need help.

XXXXX

A tall petrified tree creaked and swayed before Dee's electric green eyes. With heavy steps he moved closer to it, his body quaked in the cold. The long dead branches hummed in the cool breeze. They called to Dee, begging him for help. Reaching out his hands, her touches the dried bark causing the whole tree to tremble.

"Dee," A soft voice called to him. Dee turned around, finding himself looking into deep coal black eyes. "You have to wake up Dee."

"What are you doing here?" the scarred man places his figure softly against Dee's lips.

"It's time Dee, everything is going to change. You have to wake up."

XXXXX

Dee's green eyes shot open, he sat up in a panic. Turning on the light he scanned the room. There was something in here; he could hear it, the soft scuffling of claws. It sounded like it was coming from inside the walls.

"Who's there?" Dee yelled, as he lowered himself from the bed, he crouched low, as his cat like eyes cut through the darkness. The rustling increased, followed by a soft, almost human like chuckle.

"What a delicious smelling boy," The serpent like voice filled the small room.

"Where the fuck are you!" Dee yelled backing up against the wall his eyes franticly skimming every busty shadowed corner.

"I'm up above your pretty head," The voice laughed cruelly, "And down below your feet." Dee felt something wet and slimy wrap around his leg, before he can scream another dark tentacle wraps around his mouth, then his arms. He struggles against his mysterious foe to no avail. His muffled voice screamed out for Penguin, hell, for anyone to save him.

Out of the darkness a face manifests. It's long, slimy, and bitch black. With blood red steaks framing its jaw line and another that ran down the center of its ghoulish face. Its eyes burned like the sun yet no warmth came from them. The beast long pink tongue slithered from between its lips, liking the side of Dee's face.

"I cannot wait to tassssste you Child!"

Dee closed his eyes as hard as he could, he could stand the sight of that vile thing, whatever it was. He waited for pain; he waited for it all to be over.

"Dee!" A voice called to him, followed shortly after by a loud bang and a monstrous shriek. "Open your eyes."

Dee opened his eyes to a blinding light. He was no longer confined by the Monsters limbs. Through the light he could make out a black figure that looked like it was being burnt by the bright light. It shriveled to the ground, and grew smaller till it vanished. Dee felt himself growing light headed; the world began to fade before his eyes. He felt warm arms wrap tightly around him, his head rested against someone's chest. He could hear the soft drumming heartbeat, followed by soft words. "It's ok Dee, your safe now,"

"Ryo?" Dee whispered before the world went black.


	4. author notes

It might take some time for the next chapter,

If anyone's reading this don't worry it'll be up in about a week (and hopefully be much longer then my other chapters lol.

I write really long I have no idea why these chapters have been so short!

Heres a preview of the next chapter tho!

Chapter 4

Flashback

Ryo age 18

The side of his face burst into flames as the blades sharp steal cut into his pale flesh.

"I'm doing this so you won't ever forget," the deep voice of the older man whispered softly into his ear. "Because the worst thing we can do in this life is forget."

Blood fell down his porcelain skin as he screamed out in pure agony. Agony caused by the lost lives of his parents, by his inability save them, and by the burning of the newly made wounds upon his face. The older man looked down at Ryo with pain in his eyes.

"When you're older, feel free to take you vengeance on me."

Ryo's black eyes flow open as he shoot up in his bed, he looked around the small plain room. It was just a dream, he needed to calm down. He took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his wavy blonde locks. He looked down at Melena, still fast asleep net to him. Her smooth ebony skin glistened in the soft morning light. Her long lashes fluttered ever so slightly against her strong cheek bones. She was beautiful; Ryo knew he was lucky to have her. But he felt no love for her, and he knew he never would. How could he love anyone? His whole life centered around finding and killing that one man. Nothing else mattered.

He removed himself from the rough sunken in mattress, and walked over to the dusty window. He took in a deep breath as he took in his dull surroundings. The empty streets of city London looked dark and gray even in the warming morning light. He hated it here, but he knew it wasn't better anywhere else. Often he dreamed about leaving the city confines and live outside in nature with the nomads. But he knew that was foolish, if he did that he would never find the man that haunted his dreams.

_It's been five years_, he thought sullenly. _And I haven't come closer to finding him at all. _

So that's my teaser for the next chapter lol


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flashback

Ryo age 18

The side of his face burst into flames as the blades sharp steal cut into his pale flesh.

"I'm doing this so you won't ever forget," the deep voice of the older man whispered softly into his ear. "Because the worst thing we can do in this life is forget."

Blood fell down his porcelain skin as he screamed out in pure agony. Agony caused by the lost lives of his parents, by his inability save them, and by the burning of the newly made wounds upon his face. The older man looked down at Ryo with pain in his eyes.

"When you're older, feel free to take you vengeance on me."

Ryo's black eyes flow open as he shoot up in his bed, he looked around the small plain room. It was just a dream, he needed to calm down. He took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his wavy blonde locks. He looked down at Melena, still fast asleep net to him. Her smooth ebony skin glistened in the soft morning light. Her long lashes fluttered ever so slightly against her strong cheek bones. She was beautiful; Ryo knew he was lucky to have her. But he felt no love for her, and he knew he never would. How could he love anyone? His whole life centered around finding and killing that one man. Nothing else mattered.

He removed himself from the rough sunken in mattress, and walked over to the dusty window. He took in a deep breath as he took in his dull surroundings. The empty streets of city London looked dark and gray even in the warming morning light. He hated it here, but he knew it wasn't better anywhere else. Often he dreamed about leaving the city confines and live outside in nature with the nomads. But he knew that was foolish, if he did that he would never find the man that haunted his dreams.

_It's been five years_, he thought sullenly. _And I haven't come closer to finding him at all. _

He's gone from city to city, searching desperately. Getting involved with people he shouldn't, and doing things he wasn't proud of. And now he was here, with this woman, temporarily stuck. City London turned out to be a dead end, and he still had two more months before he could travel to another city. The government set up a system, to limit travel, which made it so that people could only travel every six months.

This rule caused Ryo much unrest. For it was clear that the man he haunted was able to move as he pleased. One day he'd be in city New York, another city Tokyo, and there was no way for Ryo to follow him. So many times Ryo found out the man's whereabouts, but had no way of getting to him. It was frustrating to say the least.

_Just try to enjoy your time here, _he told himself, _yes it was a dead end, but it's not too bad. You have a beautiful companion, nice neighbors, and a steady job. _

"Ryo?" Melena's scratchy morning voice called to him. Ryo walked to her, sat beside the waking beauty, and softly kissed her full lips.

"Good morning," He cooed. A soft smile spread across her face.

"Have you been awake long?" she asked sitting up, causing the sheet to fall from her warm flesh. Her large breast glimmered gold like the rest of her dark skin. Ryo felt heat run through him, he wanted to hold her, but he held back.

_You're leaving her soon, _he disciplined himself. _Don't get attached. _

"Want me something to eat?" Her white smile dazzled him.

"Yes, if you don't mind." He sighed and turned back to the window, fearful of her tantalizing beauty. She chuckled as she got out of bed, and then slipped on some clothes. Soon the soft sizzle of bacon cooking filled his ears. Her leaned back slightly, feeling relaxed. He hated how relaxed he was around her, but he couldn't help himself. Everything about her was warm and soothing.

They ate, laughed, and then of to work Ryo went.

Ryo worked at a small coffee shop in district two. Ryo hated the higher level Districts, but he knew working at that coffee shop would be safe. Any job outside of district three was dirty and dangerous. He was lucky to have been offered his current job at all. It was all thanks to Melena, whose brother ran the shop. Ryo knew he was in Melena's debt; she really had set him up quite well in city London.

As Ryo busily went from table to table, taking orders, he felt something strange wash over him as the soft bell at the front door jingled. His wide dark eyes looked over at the customer that entered. He was a tall man, probably around the same age as Ryo, handsome, with dark blond hair that framed his strongly boned face flawlessly. The man without a doubt deserved a double take, and with Ryo being bi and all, he could clearly say the man was his type.

But Ryo couldn't help but wonder why he had felt so compelled to look at the man. It was like he had felt the man's presence in some strange way. The man sat down at one of the back booths, and began to skim through the menu. Roy rushed over there as fast as he could. He felt himself drawn to the handsome man, and not in a normal way.

"What can I get you?" Ryo asked, he knew the man had just sat down but he was anxious to find out more about the mysterious man.

"Don't know yet," A sly smile crossed the man's chiseled face. Up close Ryo found the man even more handsome, there was something about his eyes. There was something so intense about them, like the man knew everything about the world and then some.

"Ok," Ryo found himself stuttering, "I'll be back around then."

"Wait," The man touched Ryo's arm lightly, "You're not from city London are you?"

"N-nope," Ryo stammered, and then he recovered and continued, "I'm from city New York, born and raised."

"I thought I recognized you," The man smile increased, "You used to work in that bar right? What was its name?"

"The Drunken Pony." (Side note this is a real bar in New York)

"Cute place." The man leaned back in his booth, his intense gaze watching Ryo's every move.

"Yeah I miss it," Ryo smiled softly at the memory of that tiny bar. He would have loved it there, if the owner hadn't been part of that god damn group.

"Plan on going back?"

"Maybe one day," Ryo sighed, "But I don't think they'd hire me again."

"Probably not, considering what happened there."

"W-what?" Ryo felt his body go cold.

"Well you know, you did kill the owner." The man smiled smugly at the shock on Ryo's face. "I'm a well-informed man Ryo; I pay attention to the actions of the gifted."

"That man, he wasn't a good guy." Ryo said defensively, and then asked coldly "How do you know my name?"

"I know he wasn't, he was part of the group responsible for you parents death."

"How!" Ryo half shouted till the man cut him off,

"Shhh, Ryo, no need to freak out." The man stood, he was a good bit taller than Ryo. "Why don't we step outside?"

Ryo made a quick excuse to Melena's brother, who nodded in response, but looked at him with suspicion in his eyes. He knew Ryo was bi, and the sight of Ryo leaving with the handsome man made him suspicious on his sister behalf. Ryo tried to softly reassure him the man was simply "a friend" from City New York that needed to discuss something important with him. Then Ryo left with the man through the ally way door.

"How do you know my name!" Ryo snapped as soon as the door shut behind them.

"I know a lot more than that Ryo," The man cooed. "I know what you've been doing these last Five years. I know everywhere you've went, everywhere you've worked, and everyone you have killed in search of that one man."

"Why! I don't understand, what is it that you want from me?" Ryo's head was spinning. Was this man from the Government? Was he in the same group as "That" man? Was he part of the government? Had he been tracking him this whole time?

"Because I was assigned to you, you see Ryo, you're like me. You're gifted, and soon your gift will awaken. I've been sent to bring you back with me, so you can join us."

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean by gifted?"

"There are people, like you and me, who have certain ability's others are not as lucky to obtain. We are popularly known as the gifted, to the small amount of people that know of us. We have formed a group of sorts, we work for the government in the shadows, killing the monsters that threaten our existence."

"And you want me to join you?" Ryo asked in disbelief thinking to himself, _this guy's on crack. _

"Yes." The man said flatly. "And my names Rose by the way, I'm telling you sense you haven't asked."

"Ok, _Rose_, I don't know what your deal is. And honestly I don't care. You could be telling me the truth, but I have no intention of joining you. You clearly know a lot about me, so u should understand why I must decline your offer. I have a man to find, I have no time for your silly monster hunting games."

"That's understandable," Rose shrugged. "But just so you know, if you do decide to join us, we can help you find the man you're after."

"Bullshit," Ryo snapped. "That man is part of the government! I know he is! Why would the government help me find one of their own men?"

"Ryo you are poorly mistaken, that man is in no way linked to the government. He is part of a group called the enlightened ones. They are a group against the government, fighting to take control. If you join us, you'll be joining the people who are hunting the same man you are. Were practically on the same side already Ryo."

XXXXXXXXX

Ryo lied down on his bed, feeling beyond mentally drained. He needed time to think, to calm down. He closed his heavy eyes as he let the warm sheets envelope his face.

_That guy was probably out of his mind, I shouldn't take what he said so seriously. _Ryo told himself. _Yet he knew so much about me. And I don't think he was a stalker. _

Ryo felt a strange surge go through him as he remembered that man's intense gaze. Ryo couldn't deny the seriousness and sincerity he saw in those eyes.

_But what about that Gifted nonsense_. Ryo wondered, _people with powers or something ridiculous like that. _

That sounded like a bunch of crap to Ryo, but yet he found himself believing the man.

_It had to be those eyes. _Ryo felt heat spread through him, he bit his lower lip as he slid his hand gingerly down his pants. He briefly pondered how long it had been sense he'd been fucked by a guy, almost a year probably, if not more. He did enjoy having Melena but it was different. A difference he craved. He wasn't sure when it started; the first time he let a guy fuck him it was to get information. He remembered feeling disgusted by the whole thing, yet three weeks after that he got drunk and woke up in the bed of another man. There was something so pleasing about being taken by a man, the roughness of it, the pain that released within him a level of pleasure he didn't know he could ever reach.

_I wondered if that guy . . . Rose is interested in men at all._ Dee wondered as he rubbed his slowly hardening erection. He could picture those man's intense eyes, watching him. Ryo breath grew heavy as his body writhing against the sheets. His dark eye lashes fluttered against his pale cheek. Soft groans emanated from his parted lips. Pre-cum trickled from the tip of his quacking member providing lubrication. His groans increased in volume as he felt the heat that eradicated him jut out as he released a stream of clear white cum. His body relaxed into the bed as he let himself drift into a calming sleep.

XXXXX

Rose stood on the corner of a small street two blocks from where Ryo laid sleeping. His cigarette plastered between his lips excreted a soft light that lite up his strong handsome features. He took a long drag then removed the cigarette from his lips, then reached into his pocket pulling out his long sleek phone.

"Hello." He said softly into the speaker.

"Do you have him." A musky voice asked through the phone.

"Almost," Rose replied.

"Good, don't fail me Rose, we need that boy."

"Don't worry, I told him everything. And trust me he is considering joining us."

"Good." And with that the phone's disconnected. Rose let out a soft sigh, as he slowly walked down winding blocks. He needed to keep moving, but he stayed in close proximity to Ryo's apartment at all times. Rose was careful to not get lost in any thoughts. He knew the monsters where out tonight in full fury, he knew it was likely they'd go after Ryo. Whenever a Gifted's powers where budding monsters swarmed like moths to a flame. Monsters hated the gifted, and always went after them the moment they could feel the powers growing. Monsters were smart in their own way. They knew the only chance they had to kill the Gifted was when they were young and weak.

Rose sighed as he walked a block closer to Ryo's home, the thought of that guy getting attacked bothered Rose. Those large eyes and full lips wide open in shock, that pale skin that contrasted so perfectly with the darkness of his eyes.

_What are you doing Rose, _he asked himself, _He's a guy! A handsome guy, but still a guy. Your gushing over this kid like he's a fucking super model or something! _Following Ryo for the last few years had been both a blessing and a curse. He found it enjoyable to watch Ryo's misadventures. But he found it too enjoyable, and found his desire for the man increasing. Rose had slept with men before, but he had never met a man that stirred up such desire within him.

_Hell you've never met such a beautiful man. _

Even with the scars on his face, Ryo was one of the most beautiful people Rose had ever seen. Rose shook his head banishing the thoughts of the beautiful man. He needed to keep focused. If he somehow slipped up and let even one of those monsters pass by there would be a great deal of trouble.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ryo?" a soft hand grazed his back brining him out of his slumber.

"Melena?" Ryo grumbled groggily as he looked up inter her large brown eyes. Sleep left him completely when he saw how red her eyes were, she had been crying.

"I wouldn't have woken you," She paused, taking in a breath so heavy Ryo felt it weigh down on his own heart. "But I have something to tell you and it can't wait."

Ryo sat up, and touched her arm softly. Melena looked away, her eyes down cast to the floor boards.

"Please don't hate me." She said in a fleeting whisper.

"I could never hate you Melena."

"Ryo . . . I'm pregnant."

"What?" Ryo's head spun, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I'm pregnant!" Shot up from the bed, and began to pace. "I know this is bad. I know your leaving soon. I'm not expecting anything from you, but I . . . I can't get rid of it Ryo. I'm sorry."

"Melena, you can't care of it on your own, and I can't take care of it. I know your religious and what not but try and use your common sense!"

"This isn't about god Ryo! About a baby! Our baby! I can't just kill it! I knew you'd be like this!" Tears rolled down here creamy chocolate cheeks.

"I will not be around to help you Melena, I told you from the beginning we had no future together. If you think keeping that child will connect us you are wrong." Ryo's dark eyes stared coldly at Melena adding truth to his words.

"I told you I don't expect anything from you." Melena said softly.

"That's what you're saying, but I see in your eyes that it's a lie."

Melena opened her mouth, then closed it. She wanted to stand up for herself, she wanted to say he was wrong, but deep down she knew she desired Ryo. She knew she wanted the scarred man to stay with her. Suddenly A hissing noise filled the room, causing the disgruntled couple to look around in alarm.

"What was that?" Melena asked, her voice shacking.

The hissing grew louder, so much so that they had to cover their ears. The room shock violently as the windows cracked then shattered into pieces. A large screen of smoke flooded into the window, then encircled Ryo. Ryo tried to let out a cry but his mouth was filled with the thick smoke before any sound escaped it.

"Ryo!" Melena cried in horror.

Eyes the color of crimson blood appeared before Ryo, a large piss yellow smile formed inches from his face.

"Ryo Maclean," a thick musky voice hissed at him, "the time has finally come."

With that the smoke shot Ryo out the broken window like a rag doll onto the flat grimy roof top of their neighboring house. The pain of the impact paralyzed Ryo where he lied as the smoke dissipated and a tall beastly creature stood inches away from him. The creature's skin was a ghostly green with large black spikes that jutted out of its cheek bones and shoulder blades. Its hands as sharp as talons grabbed Ryo by his collar pulling Ro's face inches from the monsters own. A long slick black tongue slithered from its dry lips and licked the scars on Ryo's pale face.

"This is going to be fun," The creature purred, "It's rare to find such a delectable specimen."

"I don't know what the fuck you are!" Ryo's fear dissipated and anger replaced it. "But you better let me go you son of a bitch before you really piss me off!"

The creature laughed, "Marvelous! Such anger! Such vigor! I will truly enjoy draining ever bit of life out of you!"

Ryo bit down on his lip, he refused to die at the hands of some low life monster. He had a mission to carry out. He kicked the creature where (for at least a human man) it hurts. And apparently it hurts monsters to, because the Creature dropped Ryo and recoiled.

"Feisty too." The creature sneered. Ryo ran as fast as he could, jumped, and landed on the roof of the nearest building. He needed to find something to fight with, he thought as he ran with all his might.

"Not so fast!" The creature appeared net to him out of the black smoke. It grabbed his arm, and as Ryo pulled away its large talons cut deeply into his skin. Ryo curse under his breath as he backed up.

_I'm in deep shit. _Ryo thought as he moved slowly to the edge of the roof top. Glancing down he decided that jumping would not be a good idea.

"Is the little mouse caught in a corner?" the monster laughed.

Just as Ryo began to feel helpless, as if from nowhere a great light shot at the monster, causing it to scream in pain as it fell to the ground.

"Ryo! Are you ok!" a failure voice called to him.

"Rose?" Ryo looked over and saw the man with his intense eyes running toward him. "It's about god damn time!"

"Usually people in your situation would be more grateful." The man named Rose spat as he grabbed Ryo's uninjured arm.

"Well I was under the impression that it was your job to watch me and make sure shit doesn't happen to me."

Rose cracked a smile in reply, "We should get out of here."

"You think you can just leave!" The monster growled, it was hunched over and its beastly face was contorted in pain.

"You're too weak to continue fighting, give up." Rose said flatly as he pulled Ryo away.

"Don't turn your back to me!" The monster howled, "The boy is mine!"

Rose turned to the beast; a flash of light emanated from his hand and knocked the monster back with an incredible force. Red bubbling blisters formed on the monsters pale green flesh as it screamed in agony. The creature fell to the ground in a lump of its own burning flesh.

"Let's go," Rose said as he pulled Ryo away from the monster mess now plastered to the roof top.

XXXXXXX

Rose's apartment was rather large, and exceedingly clean. Almost everything was sparkling white, excluding the glass coffee table in the center of the living room. Ryo made himself comfortable on the large coach as Rose went into the kitchen to get them something to drink.

"So that light stuff that came out of your hand that was the gift?" Ryo asked as Rose entered the room with two glasses full of red wine.

"Yes," Rose answered flatly, handing Ryo his wine glass before seating himself a little too close to Ryo. "That is a basic ability that most of the Gifted have."

"So some of the Gifted can do other stuff?" Ryo questioned as he took a rather large gulp of the bitter sweet wine.

"Yes, it varies. Besides the light, I can also move things with my mind. Also I'm a very powerful sensor. Which basically means I can sense other Gifted people and monsters more easily than others."

"Move thing with you mind? Can you show me?" A light of fascination shone brightly with Ryo's ebony eyes.

Rose shrugged, a soft glow shone around his hands. Ryo looked over to the glass table that also began to glow as it lifted a couple inches into the air then slowly went back into place.

"Wow," Ryo whistled. "That's kind of impressive."

"Kind of?" Rose chuckled. "You're not easily impressed are you Ryo?"

"I've seen a lot of strange things in my life," Ryo shrugged as he moved a little closer to Rose. "And after tonight it's kind of hard for anything to surprise me."

"You're saying this now," Rose laughed, "But once you join us I can assure you there will be much stranger things."

"Once I join you?" Ryo smirked, moving his face closer to Rose, his dark eyes locked on rose's oh so intense ones. "You think because you saved me I will join you?"

"No, I think you will join us because you know see the danger you'd be in if you didn't. Also I'm sure you have deeply considered the help we can provide you in your search."

"Hmmm," Ryo smirked, "Guess you have a point."

"Also, I don't think you would have come here if you weren't considering joining us."

"Maybe or maybe I could be here for another reason," Ryo purred, placing his hand gently on Roses leg.

"Ryo, you have a lover." Rose said, though he didn't move Ryo's hand, or break their gaze.

"That's practically over." Ryo sighed, then moved his face net to Roses ear. "So do you wana fuck me?"

"You want to have sex? After everything that happened," Rose said this, but he didn't sound opposed.

"I have to thank you for saving me." Ryo cooed as he grazed his lips against Roses neck. "So once again, do you wana fuck me?"

With that Rose pushed Ryo down, kissing him with sensual force. They moaned as the heat within them rose. Their body's glistened with sweat as Rose carved his lust into Ryo.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry this took sooooooo long! ahhh! i've had a crazy couple of months! had a lot of family in and out of hospitals (mostly in) and finals and shit. but i'm hoping to update more often! the next chapter will be in in the next three days- just need to edit it!

love anyone who is reading and supporting this story! thanks for the emails! =)

Chapter 5

"Dee!" a woman's voice screamed out in pain, "Run Dee! Run!"

Dee's eyes snapped open, his body drenched in a cold sweat. He could feel himself tremble. He tried for a moment to remember what he had dreamt, but came up blank. His body relaxed slightly into the soft satin sheets that covered him. Wait satin? How was that possible? He recognized the feel of it from the short period in which he dated a girl from district one. She often wore satin dresses, at times he found himself turned on by the dress' more than the actual girl. But he didn't have time to dwell on that, or to enjoy the comfortable bed he currently lied on, he needed to figure out where the hell he was. He sat up, and let his green eyes scan his surroundings. There wasn't a doubt in his mind he was somewhere in district one, what with how clean and polished the white walls and floor were, or how lavishly decorated everything carefully placed object was.

Where the hell am I? Dee gripped his throbbing head as he stood from the bed. His whole body was sore; his muscles ached for the relief of the soft bed he had just left. His toes curled against the cool tiled floor as he took in a heavy breath. Don't focus on the pain; you got other shit to worry about.

He didn't know where he was, how he got there, or what the hell that thing was that attacked him last night. If it even happened last night, who knows how long he'd been asleep. He walked cautiously out of the bedroom through large glass doors and found himself in a large modern looking living room that was remarkably more lavish then the room he had just left. Large paintings of beautiful woman and breathtaking scenery where scattered across the bleach walls. A large black leather couch rested against the wall from Dee, a slick glass table rested in front of it. At the left corner of this table was a large bowl or what looked like metal fruit. Dee's noise wrinkled as a slight chuckle fell from his chiseled lips.

Rich people buy the stupidest shit, he thought to himself.

A soft moan brought him back to reality, his face flushed as he noticed the scarred man, Ryo, was fast asleep on the large couch cushions. Dee wondered how he could have missed the sleeping man as he moved slowly to the couch. Dee watched with a strange fascination as the man's long lashes gently fluttered against the top of his cheeks. The way his soft breaths slid gracefully from his slightly parted lips. Dee couldn't take his eyes off the sleeping man, it amazed Dee that such a strange and almost scary man looked so childlike in his sleep. Dee knew this was a perfect time for a getaway, he knew he should just run out of there, but he felt guilty. This man did save his life. Dee wanted to thank him. And it didn't help that the man looked so . . . what was he thinking?

Dee moved slightly closer to the man. He remembered the first time he saw the scarred man. Dee had, for some odd reason, found the man oddly attractive. Yet Dee found Ryo more intimidating then anything. But watching the man sleep, Dee found it odd how small and innocent the older man looked. If he hadn't seen it himself, he wouldn't have believed the sleeping man could have fought off all those monsters.

Dee shuttered as the memories of the monster that had attacked him flouted back into his mind. Dee knew the creature must have been a monster, but he had never seen or heard of a creature like that before. The monster that attacked him was much larger, stronger, and more terrifying then anything he knew to exist. As Dee's mind played the events over he couldn't help but wonder, just how had Ryo saved him? And what was that strange light that had burned the monster to a shriveled up mess? Was it some new kind of weapon?

Maybe it's better if I don't know what it was, Dee thought, he didn't want to be dragged into this shit. No I better just leave,

Dee crept past the sleeping man, and made his way to the door. Dee glanced at the scarred man one last time before he turned the door handle. Before he could push the door open a soft click echoed into his ear as something cold touched the side of his head.

"Where do you think you're going?" A rough voice snapped. Dee turned to find himself face to face with the barrel of a gun. Dee gulped down a gasp as he looked up into the cold eye of the man Dee remembered was called Rose stared at him intensely.

"Put that away Rose," a soft groggy voice cooed from the couch. "We aren't holding him against his will. He's free to leave when he pleases."

Rose grumbled something under his breath as he put the gun in his holster.

"Just didn't think it polite that he leave without even a thank you." Rose said in a tone almost as cold as his eyes that watched Dee with true distaste. A warm hand touched Dee's strong shoulder tenderly. Ryo's dark eyes meet Dee's and with a calming smile he asked.

"How are you feeling?" The man's black eyes reflected even the slightest light, Dee relaxed as he drifted into the man's starry eyes.

"I'm ok, just a little sore."

"That's to be expected," Ryo smiled, "Why don't you come take a seat Dee?"

It was a question, but it felt more like an order. Though the scarred man was kind and in a strange way . . . beautiful . . . Dee still felt a lingering fear of him. Dee didn't feel disobeying the request would get him anywhere, so he walked over to the couch and sat stiffly at its edge. Ryo gracefully sat down next to him, Rose sat on the chair across from them, never taking his gaze from Dee, like he was fearful Dee would make a run for it at the first moment possible.

"Now that were all relaxed," Ryo smiled, "There are a few things we would like to inform you about."

"Inform me about?" Dee's brow rose, "Look I don't really want to know anything, I don't want to get involved in whatever you guys are mixed up in. I just want to go home."

"Your already involved kid," Rose snorted, as he crossed his legs in a swift powerful motion.

"Look I'm thankful for you guys saving me, again, but . . ." Dee paused, he felt like he sounded childish, but he wanted so desperately to leave. A strange pressure formed in is chest. He didn't want his life to change, and he couldn't shake the feeling that if he stayed even a second longer he wouldn't be able to go back. He would never see Penguin again, never get enwrapped in her warm flabby embraces, never get tackled by those smelly brats, and never get reprimanded by Edgar ever again.

"Dee," the scarred man whispered softly as he wrapped his warm arms tightly around Dee's shaking form.

"When we first meet, when I was hiding, I heard you say I was gifted. Does . . . does that mean I'm like you, l-like whatever you guys are? Does that mean I have t-to fight those things, those monsters like . . . like you do?"

"Wow," Rose grunted as he stood from the chair, with long graceful strides he walked over to the glass cabinet that was built into the wall of the far left. Out of it he drew an expensive bottle of liquor. As he poured the dark liquid into three small glass' he mumbled, "Turns out you're not as slow on the uptake as I thought."

"Rose, don't be rude." Ryo snapped as he slowly rubbed Dee's shaking shoulder.

"I'm not, that was a compliment." Rose grumbled popping the lid on the bottle. Rose hands Dee one of the glass'. "Drink up, I'll make what where about to tell you a bit more tolerable."

Dee accepts the drink and gulps it down in silence.

"When the creatures we call monsters first appeared, there were some people like us, who began to develop certain abilities," Ryo began to explain, Dee rested his face in his hands, he didn't want to listen to this. But he knew he had no choice. "No one knows why this happened; I guess it's just how people have always had a tendency to adapt to their environment."

"But that's just Ryo's theory," Rose cut in, "I have ales romanticized idea of how this all started."

"How it started doesn't matter!" Ryo snapped coldly," The point is that these abilities give us the power to fight against the monsters that seek to destroy all human existence. It's our duty to defend our way of life. It's up to us Dee and us alone."

"That's why they call us the "Gifted". Rose grumbled with an icy laugh as he took a long swig of his drink. "Because were so gifted, so god damn lucky to have these abilities that keep the rest civilization safe in their warm little beds."

"That's a great way to sugar coat it," Ryo sighed.

"The boy doesn't want it sugar coated, that much you should be able to tell."

"And you used to be the one who was so proud of being gifted." Ryo grumbled bitterly.

"Things change."

"Look I really don't want to listen to you two bicker!" Dee snapped suddenly, causing the two older men to jump slightly. "Can't you just get to the god damn point? I don't want a history lesson, I want the facts! What are my options here?"

"Well," Ryo answered, "We want you to join us."

"Who's us?" Dee snapped impatiently.

"The Gifted, we work for the government in secret, basically taking care of the monsters that humans cannot defeat."

"You work for the government?" Dee grunted, "Oh joy, I've always wanted a government job, I mean there soooo helpful to lower district scum like myself."

"Dee, I understand how you feel, but they are doing their best. As you have clearly seen there are a lot of dangers they still have to deal with."

"You mean that you have to deal with. And now I _have _to deal with." Dee stood and walked over to the window. He rested his head against the cool glass, and looked at the tall shining towers outside. With a heavy breath he mumbled.

"If I go back home, those monsters, will they keep coming after me?"

"Yes," Ryo said softly yet sternly.

"Then I have no choice." Dee turned, locking eyes with the scarred man. They stood there for a moment speaking with out words, Dee's emerald eyes burned with the fear and pain that enraptured him to his very core. "I'll join you."


	7. Chapter 6

sorry its so short, computer wasnt working for a loooong time! just putting this up cuz i feel bad! new chapter soon! again im sorry

Chapter 6

Dee watched, his body crouched low against the gray roof top of the building across from the old orphanage, as the children ran around the tiny courtyard. The white ash that fell from the heavy gray clouds that hung low to the earth every morn clung to the children's clothes and hair. The plump old woman in black sat on the crumbling stone steps; her back hunched over, her face implanted between her tired wrinkled hands. Dee couldn't make out her facial expression, yet from her posture alone he knew is sudden disappearance had greatly upset her.

With a heavy sigh Dee ran his fingers through his tangled raven hair. He wanted nothing more than to run down there, wrap his arms around Penguin, and never let go. He bit down on his bottom lip, as he slammed his fist against the rough roof top.

"Dee," The calming voice of the scarred man murmured as his hand slid gracefully onto Dee's shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye?"

"Y-yeah, I don't think I could . . . could leave if I did."

"You're very brave Dee," Ryo whispered softly into the cool morning breeze. His hand softly messaged Dee's shoulder. "I'll leave you alone for a bit, but then we have to leave."

Dee listened as Ryo's steps grew faint, and then as the heavy metal door creaked close Dee released a heavy breath. His heart sunk low, his breathing had become a struggle. He knew he'd leave the orphanage eventually but he never thought it would be like this. He thought he had at least until he graduated in two years. (*side note he's in a sort of college-though it's not college college because he lives in a lower district.) And even then he never would have thought he wouldn't be able to visit.

With a shaky breath he stood, turned and exited the roof. He had to forget his old life, he knew that. The clang of his footsteps against the metal stairs rang through the narrow stairwell. Dee meets the dark eyes of the scarred man.

"Ready to go Dee?"

"Yeah."


	8. Chapter 7

(side not- after the monsters attacked- there was like this big war, Bombs were used, everything was pretty much destroyed- - like vegetation, lots of animals yadda yadda ,but most importantly the ozone layer was messed up. That's why the weather is really different. Cities were built away from extreme temperatures (so it's never really hot or cold-), unlivable areas are usually either extremely cold, or extremely hot.) ok side note done =)

"Dee, wake up." Dee's tired eyes reluctantly opened; he blinked, and then groaned at the sight of the dinky metal aircraft he had been confined in for . . . who knows how long. His heavy green eyes roamed the compartment. No matter how Dee looked at it, this aircraft was a piece of shit, its walls were coated in rust, its seats were cheap and uncomfortable, not to mention how it shook violently with even the slightest turbulence. If Ryo hadn't given him something to help him sleep Dee knew he wouldn't have been able to make the trip without blowing chunks. You'd think a secret government organization would have a cooler aircraft right?

"We here?" Dee asked, his voice heavy with sleep. He ran his hand lazily through his raven hair in a weak attempt to fix himself up a bit.

"Yeah," Ryo said with little emotion as he grabbed a bag from the compartment just above Dee's head. Dee felt his eyes momentarily wonder around the older man's upper torso. Narrow, lean, muscular. Like a runner, or a swimmer. "you ready?"

"Why not," Dee stood, as he headed toward the exit he pecked outside one of the aircrafts tiny windows. A small silent gasp formed on his lips.

"Wait is that snow? Like real snow?" Dee's emerald eyes grew wide. He turned to Ryo with a look of awe plastered on his face.

"Yes it is," Ryo answered curtly, walking past the awestruck Dee, he stepped outside. Dee followed quickly, excited to see snow for the first time. His excitement was replaced by shock when sudden cold wind hit Dee like a ton of bricks.

"Where are we?" Dee asked through chattering teeth.

"Alaska," Rose grumbled exiting the air craft, cigarette plastered between his thin lips.

"But there's no city in Alaska, it's an outer region!" Dee exclaimed lost in confusion. "I thought outer regions were monster infested?"

"Nah, Alaska is safe. Not even Monsters would want to live here. It's too bloody cold." Rose chuckled at his lame joke as he fumbled through his pockets for a lighter.

"Come on," The scarred man snapped, his dark eyes stern. "No time for chit chat."

"scary," Dee thought as he followed Ryo down a skinny stone path that was, for the most part, covered by snow. Dee shivered uncontrollably, wishing he had worn a warmer jacket. Through the falling snow Dee thought he could see something in the distance. It was nearly impossible to see anything through the thick white snow. Only when he squinted could Dee see the large oval towers that loomed in the distance.

"Couldn't we have been dropped off a little closer?" Dee grumbled through chattering teeth.

"You'd think." Rose snorted, taking in a long drag from his cigarette that despite the snow somehow stayed lit.

"Keep moving." Ryo snapped. "Do you want to freeze to death?"

Dee's face was numb by the time they reached the large metal gates. Dee's emerald eyes widened as he looked up, the oval towers seemed to reach into the heavens. Windowless, tall, cold, they looked nothing like any of the structures in City New York.

"Wow," Dee whispered under his breath as the gates creaked open. They walked in silence up the large metal stairs that lead to the middle tower. Besides being incredibly large, Dee thought, the place wasn't much to look at. And it in no way looked like any government building he'd ever seen. In the city, every government building was decorated to the point of being gaudy, always decked out in gold and blue. With large statues of politicians and water fountains the size of houses all around there perimeter. But Dee, being from a lower District, preferred the simple look. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad. . .

The door to the tower was much smaller than the gates, and opened without the slightest noise. Stepping inside, a wave of warmth spread through Dee. He sighed in relief.

"About time you got back," A woman, Dee would guess was at most twenty five, greeted them. Dee had to suppress the urge to whistle, to say the least the woman was easy on the eyes. With her teased blonde curls, seductive smoky eyes, deep red lips, and tight fitted uniform that showed of her ever curve, how could he not stare? "What took you so long? And this must be the little stray you picked up?"

"yes it is." Ryo cooed, his Dark eyes turned to the gawking Dee. A smile briefly danced across Ryo's lips. He found Dee's reaction to Diana amusing, and surprising. Ryo had only kept an eye on Dee for a few days. But he was under the impression Dee was a bit of a player and wouldn't be so struck by a woman, even a woman with Diana's sexual appeal. "This is Dee, an orphan from City New York. His Gift hasn't developed yet, but a monster attacked him. So I decided it would be best to bring him back with us."

"So young. I hate when Gifts develop so early." The woman sighed, her blue eyes softened as she held out her manicured hand to Dee. "My name is Diana Spacey; it's nice to meet you Dee"

"You too," Dee smiled broadly as he shook her hand.

"Nice grip you got there," She winked. "Ryo, master Underwood wants to speak with you."

Ryo nodded, his dark eyes meet Dee's for a split second, than turned back to Diana. "I'll leave him with you then."

Dee felt a sudden wave of nerves rush over him as the scarred man disappeared down one of the many dark cold halls. Dee wasn't sure why Ryo's departure bothered him. Yeah the guy was kind of scary, and seemed to have a split personality at times. (nice one minute, tough and scary the next) But Dee felt safer with that guy near.

"Well I'll be off too, see you round kid. Bye Dee Dee," as Rose departed he ruffled Diana's golden locks. Dee saw a soft blush swim across her face.

"And where are you going!" She called after him.

"Got better things to do then baby sit," Rose chuckled with a small wave as he disappeared into one of the many stairwells that lined the narrow hall.

"This place looks like a giant metal maze." Dee laughed nervously.

"Yeah," Diana sighed staring off to where Rose had just been. "It's confusing at first, but you'll get used to it. How about a tour?"

"will this tour include your bedroom? I would love to see it," Dee flashed Diana his goofiest grin in an attempt to cheer her up a bit.

"Watch yourself kid!" she laughed, than wrapped her arm around Dee's. Let's get a move on I got shit to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Rose lost his trail . . . again." Master Underwood leaned back in his oversized leather chair. His long narrow fingers stroked the short bristles of his beard. The light of the lamp stationed on his mighty oak desk shimmered in the black glass' that never left his face. "That's disappointing."

"We're lucky he can sense him at all." Ryo answered curtly.

"Are we now?" Master Underwood smirked, "because it doesn't seem like we have come any closer to finding him."

"He's very powerful," Ryo's voice turned into almost a whisper. He knew better then to disagree with Master Underwood, but at the same time he wouldn't let Rose be punished for this.

"That he is . . . which is why we must find him." The master's voice sent a shiver down Ryo's spine. Ryo turned his glance away from Underwood, not that it made a difference; it wasn't like Underwood was really "looking" at him.

"On a lighter note," cooed Master Underwood as he stood cane in hand. "The boy is safe?"

"And sound." Ryo mumbled, stepping toward his master, arm extended. "Want a hand?"

"No need." Underwood dismissed Ryo with a slight wave of his gloved hand. He leans against his great oak desk, places both hands gingerly on his cane. "Has the boy's gift revealed itself?"

"Not yet."

"Keep an eye on the boy. It's important Ryo. Make sure he's comfortable here. Make sure he enjoys himself. It's important he is on our side."

'"Understood." Ryo crossed his arms, he was curious why the Master seemed so interested in Dee, but he knew better then to ask. Master let people know only what they needed to know. Nothing more, nothing less.

"It's important Ryo, so important that he sympathizes with our plight. I wouldn't suggest that you openly treat him better than the others here. But make sure his every need is met."

"I will,"

"That new girl, Lora, she's around his age is she not? Is she pretty?"

"Very, would you like me too push her if the child's direction?"

"Yes, unless you can think of anyone better suited." There was an edge of warning in Underwood's voice.

"Not that I can think of." Ryo felt a shiver of annoyance spread through him. The master knew Ryo's sexual preference, and Ryo could tell by the master's tone that he was warning Ryo not to pursue the boy. Ryo bit his bottom lip, he might be a bit on the promiscuous side, but he wouldn't go after a kid! Though, Ryo had to admit that the boy did have beautiful eyes, so green, so full of life.

"Good," a soft smile spread across his face, "you may leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee tried to pay attention as they walked; he tried to remember how to get from the cafeteria, to the training area, to the game rooms. But every hall looked the same, and so did the rooms pretty much. Large, metal, and all together dull. To him this place looked more like a prison then anything. The only rooms he found mildly enjoyable were the simulation rooms. When he first stepped into one of those rooms Dee for a moment felt like he was truly outside, in a park on a bright sunny day. He could feel the heat, smell the flowers dripping with morning dew. Only when he reached his hand out to touch a bright green leaf, only to feel nothing, did he realize it was all fake.

"it's nice right." Diana smiled.

"Yeah . . ." Dee's green eyes wondered through the virtual world. He knew it was fake, but he had never seen anything like this. So green, so warm. City New York only had a few trees scattered about. He saw in a book once, pictures of great forests that used to exist. He found it in Penguins office one day when he was bored and "exploring". When Penguin saw him she didn't yell, she just took it back, and with sad eyes told him not to look at it. It was bad, she said, to look at things that once were, and that will never be again.

"It's so people don't get cabin fever."

"Cabin Fever?"

"Go crazy from being in a big metal tub in the middle of a frozen waste land." She laughed.

"Right." Dee mumbled, running his fingers through his hair. He looked down at the virtual grass. In the middle of a frozen waste land, Dee felt his nerves rise.

"You smoke?" Diana asked, resting her polished fingers on Dee's broad shoulder.

"Yeah . . ." Dee looked at her with a raised brow.

"In each tower there are little simulated rooms, though there not as nice as this one, that's for smoking. There are vents there. Try not to smoke anywhere else. Not everyone likes the smell. And cuz there aren't a lot of vents the smell takes a long time to fade"

"Got it."

"I'll show you where it is when we go to your room."

"Don't bother don't have any smokes." Dee shrugged slightly. He wished she hadn't mentioned it, now he really wanted one.

"OH right!" She reached into her pocket, pulling out a pack of Marlboro twenty sevens . . . his favorite. "Here you go!"

"How did you know I smoke?" Dee extended his hand taking the fresh pack, a broad smile spreading across his face.

"Ryo told me." She smiled, happy to see the boy cheer up.

"When?"

"On your flight over, he called me. We have a bunch in storage; you can get them in the little shop down stairs. It's not always open though, the guy who runs it plays hooky a lot." Diana walked toward the door, "Common I'll show you your room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was long, and very narrow. There was a mirror, a sink, a dresser and a desk along the right wall. Along the left wall was a small bathroom, with a small toilet, and a shower. The bed was placed against the back wall. Dee lied on the bed, the box of cigarettes in his right hand. With his thumb he opened it, the closed it, opened it, and so on. His emerald eyes stared at the metal tiles on the ceiling.

How'd the scarred man known I like twenty seven's? Had I smoked in front of him? He couldn't remember. Dee sighed, he was thinking too much. But he couldn't help it; this whole experience had him on edge, and more than a little paranoid.

He sat up and began to pace, his palm beating against the bottom of the cigarette box. His head was spinning. His thoughts scattered about, no matter how he tried he couldn't piece them together. He wanted to talk to the scarred man. He wanted to see Ryo . . . he really wanted to see him.

Dee could picture those dark eyes, blacker then any he'd ever seen before. His chestnut hair that looked so . . . so soft. Dee shook his head, "what am I thinking. He's a guy, and not just a guy, a guy who was a good deal older than him. Wait how old was Ryo?"

Dee shook his head, pushing thoughts of the older man aside. He hoped off his bed and walked over to his door, pressing the switch on the right side. With a soft beep the door slid open.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dee made his way up the stair well, he was pretty sure Diana had told him the smoking area was five floors up. As he walked out of the stair well, he noticed immediately the soft glow coming from the door in the middle of the narrow hall.

"Guess this I right," he mumbled as he made his way to the smoke room. He paused at the entrance, his breath caught in his throat. It looked like a large stone balcony, the simulated sky was filled with more stars then Dee had ever seen. Off in the distance dark trees swayed. He could hear the soft sound of a babbling brook, and the hum of crickets off in the distance. He had to remind himself it wasn't real.

How could it be real, he told himself, nothing this beautiful exists anymore.

"Dee?" a cool soft voice called to him.

Dee turned in surprise; he could feel blood rush to his face. "Ryo!"

"Can't sleep?" the scarred man smiled, walked past Dee, then leaned against the balcony railing.

"I'm fine, Just needed a smoke. . . Thanks by the way." Dee walked toward Ryo slowly. Ryo was dressed in loss velvet pajama pants and a simple white Tee. He looked . . . different in such simple attire. Much less intimidating.

"For what." Ryo asked softly, his dark eyes looking out at the virtual night sky.

"The smokes. . ." Dee touched the railing, "the railings real?"

"Hmm, yes nice touch isn't it?" a smile appeared at the corner of the scarred man's lips.

"Yeah it is." Dee leaned his left arm on the Rail. His green eyes fluttered closed for a moment. He still couldn't believe how real this place seemed. Not only by appearance, by through the smell, the sounds. Suddenly remembering why he came here, he pulled a cig from the carton.

"Want one?" Dee asked lighting his cigarette.

"No thanks," Ryo's soothing voice cooed, "Smoking kills."

"True enough."

"Destroys your lungs, you're heart. You can run fast, imagine how fast you could run if you stopped smoking."

"I run fast enough." He grumbled, "And with everything that's happened today I need this."

"Everything that happened." Ryo repeated coolly, turning his black eyes to Dee. He smiled, but it wasn't a kind smile. The way his lips curled caused Dee to fidget slightly. "I can heal you if you want. Like I did before."

"Heal me? From what? I'm fine."

"Fine? What about the chemicals and tar causing caner to form in that pretty little throat of yours." Ryo's long fingers brushed Dee's neck lightly. Despite himself Dee shuttered. "When I heal people I can see every ailment that plagues their body, I didn't have time to heal you completely before. But I can now if you'd like."

"I I'm ok, you've helped me out enough."

"Really? Training starts tomorrow." Ryo leaned toward Dee slightly, "It would be easier for you if I healed you. No smokers cough, no shortness of breath. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Umm yeah I guess that would be good. As long as it not too much . . ."

Before Dee could finish the scarred man gently drew Dee's face closer, then captured Dee's lips in a warm deep kiss. Dee could feel the heat spread through him, healing him. The cigarette fell from his fingers as Dee's eyes lids slid closed. Dee was lost in the feel of the older man's tongue moved expertly around his own. He had never been kissed like this. He felt so warm, Dee moaned despite himself as Ryo's hand slowly moved up Dee's neck then traced his jaw line. With a small smile Ryo stepped back, "that should do it." The scarred man patted Dee's cheek. "Goodnight Dee, try to get some sleep."

As Ryo disappeared into the hall, Dee leaned against the rail. His right hand traced his tingling lips. A smile spread across his face, as he pulled another cigarette from the carton.


End file.
